


Messy

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chairman is always in Magnus' hair, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “How come he’s allowed to mess up your hair, but I’m not?"





	Messy

“There was such a long line today, I thought I was going to die of old age in there!” Alec complains as he walks into the shelter with a to-go bag and two cups of coffee.

He shoves his keys into his pocket and looks up, a wide grin spreading across his face as he registers the fact that Magnus is casually standing behind the counter with Chairman Meow resting on top of his head. 

“How come he’s allowed to mess up your hair, but I’m not?"


End file.
